The Three Exchange Students
by devil-bass-pyro
Summary: A suposed Fire Witch from Canada is traded from her school, Three Maple Leafs, to Hogwarts. She's involved in Dark Magic and pranks. Along with her two friends. They find out about Sirius from local wildlife, AKA Crookshanks. Set in POA
1. The Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter settings, or charaters, although I do own the three people which this story is somewhat about, but I warn you, the setting does go along somewhat with the third book, so just to warn you of that, if you have read the third book, that part of the setting is not mine, but on with the story.  
  
The Three Exchange students  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey  
  
It was a beautiful day in Emerald Park, SK, where Amie Lee was fiddling over her summer assignments from school, slightley depressed that it was birght and sunny. Only about three years ago had she found out that she.....was a witch. And had been admitted to Three Maple Leafs school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would be starting their thrid year soon. It was the best school in Canada, and to her surprise, her other friends, Leigh, and Lee, had also been admitted to the same school.  
Her friends, however, had known they were going there, and Amie Lee now knew that there famiLees weren't just simply wierd, but in fact they were both pure blood famiLees. Amie Lee wished her family was like this, but soon gave up on the dream for the fact that it would never happen.  
The door bell rang and Amie Lee ran down the stairs in which her room desended from. She quickly opened the front door and only to be greeted by her two friend, Leigh and Lee.  
Ever since there strange meeting at grade school, they had henceforth became friends, since all of them were slightly wierd in some way, and outcasted. It was even stranger that all of them had aquired the name "Lee" in some form or shape, and then called themselves the "Lee Trio".  
There was Lee standing in front, with her short black hair and her pale skin. Lee,( or Crimson Dragoness, as they called her sometimes,) was wearing her usual black attire of black pants and a shirt. Then the other Leigh, (or also known as Mage Kitty), had her slighly wavy brown hair in her face and a scowling look on it. She was wearing nothing other than her favorite blue jeans and a black tank top. Amie Lee however was still in her PJ's and felt like she just woke up.  
"Hey you guys," Amie Lee greeted them.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE WALKING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE IN THIS HEAT! WITH BLACK CLOTHING" Leigh screamed at the top of her lungs, which at this point, she was very good at it.  
  
Lee simply rolled her eyes at Leigh's usual behavoir, it had been hott and it was like 30 degrees out, but she was quite use to this weather and didn't mind it, even if she had been wearing a black sweat shirt.  
"I can see you bothered to change this morning," she repLeed at Amie Lee's appearnce.  
  
Amie Lee had infact been taller than everyone, by Lee a lot, but by the other Leigh, only a few inches, and her hair was infact a blond and curly, which was unregular to outcast she supposed.  
  
"So what have you two been up too?" Amie Lee asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing really, tormenting people, they're scared of us remember." Leigh replied with an even bigger grin across her face.  
  
"All more the fun." Lee replied.  
  
"Care to join us?" Mage Leigh asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, I'm tired of doing stupid homework." Amie Lee replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee ran out of the door wearing her baggy pants and a black tank with a flame in the middle. And they continuely walked down the street talking.  
  
"Do you really have to wear that shirt you pyro! It only reminds me of the heat." Leigh whinned.  
  
"Yes," Amie Lee replied as she held out her palm and a flame of fire appeared in it.  
  
"I wish you wounldn't do that." Crimson Lee replied.  
  
"Why not, I am a fire witch, I think."  
  
"I don't know what you are to be able to do that." Crimson Lee replied, with a somewhat furrowed face.  
"What? I can't help it. Are you just mad cause I can and you can't? You'll find something your good at don't worry."  
  
"But I'm not good at anything." Crimson Lee stated without concern.  
  
"Yes you are, your good at writing, and tormenting people." Amie Lee announced, as they both smiled at the thought.  
  
"HEY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING TO ME OVER HERE! WOOHOO!! HELLO!!" Mage Leigh screamed.  
  
They both laughed at Leigh, and she too joined in.  
  
"Are you guys excited about going back to school?" Amie Lee asked them both.  
  
"At least there I can do magic." replied Lee.  
  
"Yah, it's where we belong, can't wait." Mage Leigh answered.  
  
"How much longer do we have, I still have to finish a couple of things for Professeur Youngman's Potions class."  
  
"We only have a week left," Crimson Lee answered, somewhat excited and dissapointed.  
  
"I'm gonna miss the summer and stuff, but I miss our world," Amie Lee repLeed, "at least you guys have famiLees that are wizards too. I'm the only one so far."  
  
"Ya, I guess your right." Leigh stated.  
  
Just then, a group of prissy girls came on the horizon in the opposite direction the "Lee's" were traveling. They all had what looked like really bleached blonde hair, each wearing a slutty top showing most of their belLees. There was a girl who had an over bulging stomach, and one who's nose looked like a pig snout and one's hair looked about to fall off from all the bleachings. They could just hear their conversation, they stopped talking to listen.  
  
"Like oh my gosh Tee, I can't beleive you dumped him." A girl with a slightly pig nose stated to the girl whose hair looked like it was going to fall off.  
  
"I know Jenna B., how could Tee do that to him." The girl witht the bulging stomach added on.  
  
"Come on, he only wanted the idea of a girlfriend, not me as the girldriend." The Girl supposibly "Tee" said.  
The other girls, pretending to know what she was talking about, nodded in agreement.  
"Ya totally." The named Jenna B. with a pig snout nose replied.  
  
"Ya so totally." Said the girl with the bulging stomach.  
  
At hearing this, all the Lee's snorted in disgust. All the girls looked at them, slightly afriad and slightley pissed off.  
  
"Well, well girls, isn't those girls that are sent of to bording school each year, we haven't seen them in a while have we." The girl with the bulging stomach replied, and the other girls nodded with smirks on their face.  
  
"Amie Lee Corbett, you and your curly blonde hair, Lee Mitchell with her black and stubbiness, and Leigh," she shoke her head, "with her ever wildness and acting as if she's a cat." The girl with the bulging stomach went on.  
  
Amie Lee straightened up, "At least my hair is natural and isn't falling off from being bleached so much you stupid bitch. And at least Crimson's hair looks like actual hair and it's not her fault she's stubby, and Leigh doesn't act like a cat, it's only her stratigy for hurting people." Amie Lee smirked. She was too tired to make up any good insults, but continued anyways.  
  
"And atleast I wear clothes that fit me you over grown porker. And atleast my nose isn't stuck up like a fucking pig snout." Amie Lee shouted on, staring towards the girl supposably named Jenna B with the pig snout nose.  
  
"AND," she said atlast looking at the girl named "Tee", "ATLEAST I DON'T DUMP GUYS BECAUSE ALL THEY WANTED WAS SEX FROM YOU BECAUSE YOU GOT IMPLANTS FOR YOUR FLAT CHEST!"  
  
The other "Lee's" grinned with triumph, and the girls, the pig nosed one crying, ran away into somebodies yard and dissapeared.  
  
"Are you awake now?" Crimson asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm ready for the day now, even though it's like 2:00 anyways."  
  
With that they set off, walking and just talking about the things they planned to do at Three Maple Leafs school next year. Things that included magic, mystery, and pranks for their school.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was three days till the first of September when the three would leave to the Three Leafs. And their letters arrived. Amie Lee was in her room trying to finish her summer homework she had left to the last minute. Tigger, her orange tabby kitten was curled up on her bed as an owl flew in the open window and dropped her letter on her lap and left.  
Amie Lee looked at the letter, it seemed different than last years, and was a lot thicker, but none the less she opened it. She found her book list, and a notice,  
  
Dear Ms. Corbett  
  
We are pleased to imform you that you have been sent to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy for the third year and possibly beyond for an exchange program called EMP (exchange magical program). This is a program, like a schoolarship, which inables you to free schooling at school, and an extra 1000 galleons to spend for other things such as new books and robes, and also as prize money for being selected among the 1000 students at our school to take place in the program.  
  
You will travel to England on Muggle transport called an airplane, along with two other students, and arrive in London two days earLeer where you are able to prepare youselfs and buy any last moment things that are only accessable in England.  
  
You will further at the London Train Station on September the first and report to platform nine and three quarters, where you are are to board the train, and head straight for the prefect compartment for further insturctions and explinations. Your tickets is included.  
  
You have been chosen, along with two other students, because of your magic excellence to attend this program and remind you that you are representing your school and your country.  
  
Good luck,  
Headmaster A. Dumboldore,  
Headmaster B. Cringetlinge.  
  
Amie Lee started at them in disbeleif, her, good in magic? What were they smoking? She thought to herself. Maybe it had something to do with her controlling fire with out her wand. Oh well.  
  
"Wait a second," she though aloud, "What about Crimson and Mage?"  
  
She didn't want to go without her friends, they had so much plans to ruin the school year, and all the times they had screwed things up stood in her mind. She would miss them, even being an evil bitch and wanting a lot of people to die, she still had a heart. A small one, but one none the less. And it was only occupied by her family and her two friends.  
She didn't know what to do, she would probably be an outcast,too. She had always been one, but now, who would she be one with?  
She looked at her clock, 1:00 pm. She had already packed her school things, and even her bass guitar, stuff. She needed to be in London tomorrow, but did she have a choice? She guessed that she wouldn't be able to see her friend again, until next summer, and she would have to sit a plane ride with two people she probably hated. This sucked.  
She picked up the envelope and letters to re-read for her booklist, as the tickets fell out, and she looked at them, Internation Flights, and, Hogwarts Express. She looked at them in disgust and shoved them back into the envelope........  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Amie Lee arrived at Regina Airport the next morning, her parents, teary eyed and sad that she was leaving agian, and yet proud their daughter had atleast for once in her life had made an accompishment. Amie Lee however had actual fire in her eyes and a scowling face, she was not at all as happy as her parents. Sure she would be going to the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world, but the greatest prizes aren't fun if there's no one to share them with.  
She put her trunk on a cart, along with her kennel with Tigger inside and her bass guitar over her shoulder. And gave her mother one last forced hug and ran off to security. She got tags for her stuff and put all of her stuff in where all their luggage would be carried to the plane. Then she went through a metal detector and ended up taking off half of a pound of jewlery before she could get through.  
Finally reaching the end of security, and hearing her flight called, she ran to the termial, pushed the ticket into the snoody looking flight attendent's hands and ran down the terminal. She ran until she reached the end of the terminal where it was attached to the plane and she walked up the stairs and into the plane AT LAST!  
She was so glad to have that part overwith, even though she had such an urge to run back out. She looked down at her ticket and looked for where she was sitting, she walked along the aisle looking for her seat. While she was walking she heard lots of wierd talking, a lot of them sounded english, maybe they were going home vacation or something, she thought. Then all of a sudden, she heard two familiar voices.... 


	2. Unexpected or Cliche?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, I don't own J.K. Rowling's stuff.  
  
Chapter 2 Unexpected or Cliché?  
  
Amie Lee looked to her right, and then to her left. Those voices.  
  
"Like oh my gosh, I still can't believe Tee dumped him Jenna Boke." said a fat girl.  
  
"I know, Heather, like really." said a girl with a pig snout nose.  
  
"Oh my fucking gosh." Amie Lee exclaimed. "I knew this was going to be horrible,"  
  
The two girls from before, Jenna B, with the pig snout nose, and Heather, the girl who was overweight and the one who Amie Lee had made fun a couple of days back, were sitting right there in a three seat row.  
  
The two girls noticed Amie Lee's outrage and looked at her, plainly pissed and mad. Amie looked at her ticket, seat 9, row 8. Then she looked up above the empty seat beside the two girls, and the numbers matched her ticket.  
  
Amie Lee's mouth fell open, she had to sit on this flight with those two. Heather porker, and Pig Snout Jenna, she thought to herself as she sat down. The two girls looked in discuss and began smiling at each other at once. Amie Lee could only imagine all their plans for this flight.  
  
The two girls looked at Amie Lee, thinking, she was wearing spike bracelets, spike necklaces, and she was wearing a lot of earrings, and then had on another black tank top saying "Hatebreed" on it along with some black guy shorts, and a black skull belt.  
  
"Hey, like, what's up with all of the spikes." Heather porker asked.  
  
"Ya, and all of the black clothes, you bitch." Jenna Pig snout added on.  
  
Amie Lee simply pretended to ignore them, even though she wanted to outburst, but it was a plane, no such action would be very good on such tight security. The girls noticing that Amie Lee had not responded sniggered with anger.  
  
"Why are you on a flight to England anyways, shouldn't you be off to your boarding school? " Heather asked, and muttered, "Freak" under her breath.  
  
"I'm on an exchange program for having ma-, er, academic excellence, ya that's it." She smiled innocently.  
  
"Your not serious, you, little bitch, punk, snot, goth, going on an exchange program. Not to mention that's stupid because you are. Who ever did that must have made a mistake or been smoking more than a couple of grams. of weed to themselves."  
  
"That's what I said, " muttered Amie Lee.  
  
"And also to mention that we are going to England for an exchange program, too."  
  
Amie Lee looked up, she thought to herself, 'what if.........-no, they aren't witches, they aren't the other exchange people, that the school was talking about, besides, I thought they were gonna be from my school, too. No, this is stupid, I'm just pissed because of them being here and Crimson and Mage not being here.'  
  
"Have you two ever heard of the word muggle?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
The two girls looked at them. "No," Both replied.  
  
Amie Lee slouched back into her chair, so glad that it wasn't them, but still, who could these other exchange students be? She decided she would find out in time, when they would have to report the Prefect compartment on the "Hogwarts Express".  
  
Amie Lee began to feel sleepy as the flight attendant stood up front with a microphone attached to her repulsively cheery face.  
  
"Good morning." said the cheery flight attendant, " This is flight 146, Regina to London, England, so if you are on the wrong flight, please leave now. If any emergencies happen, then the exits are located, here and here", the flight attendant gestured to her left and right, " and air masks are located in the top box above your seat, and air sick bags are located in the pouch on the seat behind you. If you feel uncomfortable at anytime, or need assistance, please be sure to ask any of the attendants for help. And lastly that we will be taking off soon and to please remain seated and buckled for the entire take off. A light will appear here," guesturing to the red light about her, "thank you."  
  
Amie Lee thanked the Lord that it was over, for the flight attendant had a Barbie feel to her voice that was torture to Amie Lee's ears.  
  
Everyone settled into their seats as the plane began to take off, Amie Lee looked to the people beside her, both looked frightened, and which was sweet sight for Amie Lee's eyes.  
  
Amie tilted her head to the side to fall asleep, and fall asleep she did.............  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee awoke with a start, she looked at her surroundings come into focus. She saw grey seats and a fat girl beside her, snoring, she was still on the plane. She relaxed once more back onto the seat, trying to figure out what had made her wake up and how long she had been asleep.  
  
Amie Lee heard a baby crying in the background as the flight attendant came around with a tray full of stuff.  
  
"Cookie?" she asked Amie Lee.  
  
"Why not," Amie Lee muttered as she took the cookies from the attendant. The flight attendant then pushed on, offering more people cookies.  
  
Amie Lee opened up the cookies and began to eat as the two girls beside her continued snoring.  
  
"Yum," Amie Lee said, "Oreos"  
  
Amie Lee finished the cookies, and sat there, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. So she just stared into space and let her thoughts take over.  
  
Hmm, wonder what they are doing right now. Mage and Crimson are probably having fun without me, and all the plans. I never told them all of them. I was gonna ask them to help me with that stupid Anigmus project I've been working on. What am I kidding anyways, I'll never be able to be an Anigmus, but meh. If I was, I wonder what type of animal I'd be........Speaking of animals, I wonder how Tigger is doing, the poor thing must be terrified. Maybe I should think of a song. * Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money......*, meh, no Good Charlotte right now, I wish I had brought my Discman with me on the plane, it's in my bag, *This is not my life, this is not my home, this is not me, I hate this* Static X? Meh, my thoughts are screwed. I wonder if I'll meet any guys here, English guys are suppose to be gay, and ugly, I wonder if there's any hott ones......Now Scottish Guys is a different story, they are simply just.....  
  
Amie Lee's disturbing and perplexing thoughts were interrupted by the same Barbie-like flight attendant who had announced they were taking off.  
  
"Can everyone please take their seats, we will be landing in a few short moments."  
  
Amie Lee cringed at her perky voice, it was that bad being perky, but this was beyond perky, it was almost worse than a Patronus. Oh, the disturbing thoughts.  
  
Everyone settled in and the two girls beside Amie Lee woke up with a start and began too look scared again, the plane rattled a bit as the plane began to land.  
  
Amie Lee was slouching in her chair, looking bored and waiting to get off this stupid plane, wondering what she was going to do once she got off.  
  
The plane hit the ground with a rattle, and it continued to wheel down the runway. It finally came to a stop as everyone prepared to get off.  
  
Amie Lee sat up, and began to walk to the exit, and to get as far away from those disgusting girls as fast as possible. She walked as fast as possible out the plane and into the terminal where she found herself in a large building full of people, but one person in particular seem to catch her eye....  
  
A man, he was twice the size of a normal man, three if you go width wise and had a black mangy hair, and beard that covered most of his face, only showing his black beetle eyes. He was covered in a brown old cloak that looked like some type of hide. He was holding a sign that said Aimiee Liee Corbette as people were looking at him.  
  
"What 're ye look'n at?" The tall man said to a passer-by.  
  
Amie Lee walked up to him. "I'm Amie Lee. Spelt A-M-I-E. L-E-E. C-O-R-B- E-T-T."  
  
The tall man looked down upon her, "Well good then, best be off."  
  
The man walked off with almost a waddle, "Wait, I didn't get your name." Amie Lee puffed, trying to keep up width this giant of a man.  
  
"Oh, me names Hagrid." he said as they continued to walk out of the airport, followed by stares.  
  
"What about my luggage?"  
  
"It's already been transported to the pub. We are gonna have to walk to the pub I'ma guessing."  
  
Hagrid said, as he continued to walk.  
  
"Um, what pub?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Where your staying at, you know, The Leaky Cauldron? It's one of the passages to Diagon Alley," Hagrid replied.  
  
"Um, ok then." Amie Lee said, still looking perplexed.  
  
"Ok," Hagrid began, " This pub, you will stay at it until it's time to leave for school on September the First, however, until then you can stay at the pub, you can eat there, and the passage to Diagon Alley is just outside of it, and you can do your shopping there."  
  
They kept walking along down a street of shops like Barney's Books, and Mrs. Cozy's Tea Shack. The sky was beginning to get dark, they kept walking until they came to a black door that no one else noticed and they walked in.  
  
Amie Lee came into a dimly lit room, full of strangers that were dressed properly, for once. She followed Hagrid up to the counter, where a man began to ask, "Hagrid, the usual?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks, I'm helping one of the new exchange students from Canada here, she needs her room which is already set, I presume?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course." The man behind the counter answered, slightly intimidated.  
  
"Oh, good then." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Mr. John, please be sure to show our guest her room."  
  
"Certainly sir," said a man who looked about 13 had appeared from a back room. He had medium length black hair with the tips electric blue. He was wearing glasses, but they suited him. He was wearing what looked like a uniform. Somewhat like a bell boy uniform minus the hat, and it was almost completely different shades of black, except for the brilliant gold buttons. The man supposabley, 'Mr. John', lead Amie Lee and Hagrid down a hall. They went up two flights of stairs and down another hall until they came to a door labelled 45. "This will be your room. It's quite late, so I suggest that you go to bed. Your things have already been brought up to your room. I hope you sleep well, good night." He still stood there as he showed Hagrid his room next door.  
  
"Well, g'night missy." Hagrid said, with a warm, friendly smile as he shut the door.  
  
Mr. John was still standing there, "Well goodnight Missy." he said, almost mimicking Hagrid.......and his warm smile.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me you know." Amie Lee said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, miss, only to ask your name?" Mr. John said, slightly blushed.  
  
"Amie Lee," she said reluctantly, "Why are you asking anyways, and you look a bit young to even work here 'Mr. John'."  
  
"Well, I work here for the summer, until I go to Hogwarts for school," he started, "One of my relatives owns the place, and well, I just wanted to know who you are."  
  
"Um, ok then...." Amie Lee said surprised, and unfazed.  
  
"Well, good night." Mr. John called back.  
  
"Um.......good night....."  
  
Amie Lee turned the golden handle and walked through the dark oak door. She walked into a room with blue and bronze all around. The bed spread was ocean blue, the walls and the draperies, too. There was a desk and a chair in the corner, beside her stuff where she almost immediately heard a 'Meow' from the kennel.  
  
"Oh Tigger, my poor kitty." she said pulling him out of the kennel. The cat meowed with relief, but still slightly mad that his mistress had left him.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not my fault that you had to go in there." The cat meowed again, Amie Lee set the cat down onto the ocean blue bed.  
  
"Fairly nice place, don't you think?" She asked her cat, almost expecting an answer. The cat looked at her wide eyed, as if he was listening.  
  
"Well it is, besides, the bell boy isn't too bad either...." she sighed, "Too bad Crimson or Mage weren't here to talk about it with me, it's always fun talking about hott boys....."  
  
Amie Lee could almost see a smug smile from the cat, and a glare that was to almost show a laugh.  
  
"What?" she drawled. "No, I don't like him, he is going to Hogwarts, but they probably have houses like our school and I doubt he'll be the one I'm in. Like I'm a sarcastic bitch to most people, I'm nice to my friends, and I enjoy hurting people and I'm power hungry.... And well he seemed quite nice....."  
  
She found that she had a smile on her face, she pet her cat happily and decided to change into her PJ's for a good, long sleep that was free of anyone she hated, but still without being somewhat near anyone she knew or actually cared about....  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" 'Ar? Missy, you 'here?" Hagrid said, knocking on the door.  
  
Amie Lee woke up, she looked around her, her cat at the head of the bed....... Well, he used to, until Amie Lee kicked him off when she woke up. He was now scowling that she had disturbed his sleep.  
  
" Yes, yes, I'm-I'm here." she' said with a loud yawn.  
  
"Just telling you to get up for breakfast. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Hagrid called back.  
  
"Alright, I will be down in a minute," she said groggily.  
  
Amie Lee sat up and pushed back the blue silk covers, her cat sat on the floor looking mad and made a growl when she looked at him.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered looking at her cat.  
  
She got dressed into baggy, black jeans, and was wearing, for a change, a dark green tank top. Her hair was a mess, blonde curls sprung from her head in all directions. She started to muttered, 'Curlicimus' but remembered that she couldn't do magic outside of school. So she drenched her head under the sink in bathroom, and all her blonde curls were unfuzzy and in place once her hair had dried. She put on all her jewellery and set off downstairs....  
  
Once she had reached the dimly lit room, she easily spotted where Hagrid was sitting, due to his distinct largeness, eating apples which he probably could have swallowed whole.  
  
"G'morning miss." Hagrid greeted.  
  
"Um, Good morning Hagrid, you could call me Amie Lee, or even Amie, or Lee, but not miss...."  
  
"OK, Amie Lee."  
  
Amie Lee sat down at the small round table Hagrid was at.......well, it looked small when you compared it to Hagrid. Everything did. The room was still dimly lit, but the sun from outside peek through the few windows and made it lighter.  
  
"So, um, Hagrid......what is it that you do at Hogwarts." Said Amie Lee, looking up at Hagrid  
  
Hagrid seemed rather please at the talk of this subject, "Well," he began, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm the new Care of Magical Creatures, you signed up for that right?"  
  
"Um....Yes." Amie Lee said reluctantly, and wished she wouldn't have at this point.  
  
"What other subjects you in?"  
  
"Um, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes." Amie Lee.  
  
"Well good then....You seem'd to be interested in History." Hagrid said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, sure..."  
  
"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
"Well, hurry up and get something to eat, and we'll be off."  
  
"Off where?" Amie Lee asked, perplexed.  
  
"To Diagon Alley of course, gotta show you 'round."  
  
"Um, ok, how about a muffin?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Coming right up." Hagrid said as he left the table, just missing the roof. Then returned a few short moments.  
  
"Here's ya muffin miss." Hagrid laid down a plate with a flat pastry on it.  
  
"WHAT? This isn't a muffin!"  
  
"Your Canada muffins are all poffy, eh?"  
  
"YA! But I'll eat anyways......this is odd, though. English Muffins are ok, too." She said, with a sigh.  
  
Amie Lee ate her muffin reluctantly, it tasted kind of funny, so she only ate half of it.  
  
"Not eating it all, eh? Don't you know how good English Muffins are!!!" Hagrid said, slightly annoyed.  
  
Amie Lee looked up at him, rather intimidated, and began eating the rest of her muffin. After she had finished Hagrid let her run the marathon up to her room to get her money bag and head of to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hagrid walked out of a door at the back side of the pub, which revealed to have a brick wall right in front of it.  
  
"Aren't we going to Diagon Alley?" Amie Lee questioned.  
  
"Yah, hold on 'tere miss."  
  
"Don't call me miss." Amie Lee contained a snigger.  
  
Hagrid got an umbrella out from his larger cloak and taped on the wall, muttering something that sounded vaguely like two up, three over, five times. The bricks began to move and shift, until they pushed away to reveal the archway, to Diagon Alley.  
  
"And here is Diagon Alley."  
  
"Wow..." Amie Lee looked everywhere, there was everything that she could dream of...  
  
"Firstly, I'll show you where to get your robes for Hogwarts, and your books, other than that you can wonder around. I'm sure if you need my help you'll be able to find me through the crowd."  
  
Amie Lee nodded, as she followed Hagrid pass shops like Ollivanders Wands, but they walked into a store called 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'  
  
A squat witch was sitting behind a counter, "Hello." she said smiling.  
  
There were hangers cloaks and a raised part of floor in the middle of the room, which had mirrors at certain sides of it showing three different angles.  
  
"She needs a few new Hogwarts robes, she's an exchange student from Canada."  
  
"Alright then," said the portly witch, turning to Amie Lee.  
  
"What's your size dearie?" The porky witch asked.  
  
"Um, who are you?"Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Madame Malkin. Size 12? I think that's right."  
  
"Um, ya....how did you-"  
  
"Know? It's a gift." she said as she magically began taking measurements.  
  
"Alright, I'll just stand here..."  
  
"Good, but stay still, too."  
  
Madame Malkin was still taking her measurements as people came in and out, until the lady was finally done. Then Madame Malkin went into a back room and came back with a seven beautiful robes and two cloaks.  
  
"There you are dearie, that will be 22 Galleons and 6 Sickles." Madame Malkin asked politely.  
  
Amie Lee reached into her money bag and pulled out the required money. She took the clothing along with a bag Madame Malkin had given her and went over to the 'small' chair, in which Hagrid had been waiting the whole time.  
  
"Ready to go to the book shop, are yeh?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yep, I just need to grab Standard Book of Spells Volume 3, Ancient Math Works, Which Rune? and the Monster Book of Monsters."  
  
"Oh, no need." Hagrid said, as he pulled out a struggling monstrous green book, wrapped tightly into a black belt, "A welcome gift."  
  
Amie Lee was slightly afraid for the fact the book looked like it would bite if it hadn't been bound by the belt, but slightly in gratitude to Hagrid, for actually caring about her.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a warm smile to Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid lead her out of Madame Malkin's shop and they walked down the bustling street until they came to a shop call 'Flourish and Blotts'.  
  
"This is where you buy your books, I'll be off now, I'll see you at supper time a'right miss?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Ya, alright," Amie Lee said with a smile as Hagrid left.  
  
Amie Lee began to wonder around, she came across shops like 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' where she saw a nice new broom, called the Firebolt, she only wish she could go in and buy it, but wouldn't find any use of it. For the simple fact that she hadn't played Quidditch since ever......  
  
Amie Lee went back Flourish and Blotts, to buy her books. She walked into a room with thousands of bookshelves cover almost every inch of the wall. She wondered around, she looked at a table with a book entitled, 'How to Know When the Worst is Coming.' Amie Lee passed by into a section of books.  
  
They entitled, 'Dark Magic For Beginners', 'How to kill the pests in your house', and 'Dark Magic For Teens'. Amie Lee, intrigued, grabbed Dark Magic for beginners and Dark Magic for Teens. She continued to walk to where the more History books seem to be. She saw books like 'Which Rune?', 'Ancient Math Works', 'The Goblin Rebellion', and 'Important Historical Tid Bits From the Last Thousand Years.' Amie Lee grabbed Which Rune, and Ancient Math Works, as she continued walking along the miscellaneous section.  
  
She tripped over something and fell hard on the ground making all of her books fall out of her hands. The books flew in every direction, and Amie Lee laid there, sprawled on the floor. She slowly sat up, and began to pull herself onto her feet as a hand was held out to her. She looked up and saw 'Mr. John' surprisingly. She took his hand and he helped her up. Mr. John began picking up her books and reading the titles of her books.  
  
"Which Rune? Your in Ancient Runes? Me too. Oh and you have Ancient Math Works, I'm in Arithmancy, too." He began, "Oh, and look at this Dark Magic For Beginners." He looked at her surprised.  
  
Amie Lee quickly grabbed her books, "Those are mine."  
  
"It's ok." He said.  
  
"Why, now you think I'm evil. Which is true...."  
  
"No, I'm just surprised. A blonde, curly haired girl doesn't seem the type you know to be buying Dark Arts Books, you look kind of goody goody. But with your attire, there is an exception. However, I don't really care, for the fact I'm on the fourth book on each of these series."  
  
Amie Lee stood there looking surprised, "I'm seem to have misjudged you." she said smiling.  
  
"Well, being nice doesn't get you out of everything."  
  
"I never got your name yet, 'Mr. John'."  
  
"Oh, it's Nic. Nicolas John."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Rather long chapter, Plz Review!!!!!! Hope you like the story so far, please email me at pyro_bass@hotmail.com for suggestions....... 


	3. Going To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Once again, J.K. Rowling's stuff, not mine, hers, but Nic John, however, is my own creation, thank you very much.  
  
A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so boring... I had to get all of these parts out of the way... There is some fluffiness in this next chapter however... So ya just to tell you... Oh and I give all credit henceforth for the name of 'the boy who just doesn't die' to Crimson Dragoness, who came up with the name. lol ^^  
  
Going To Hogwarts  
  
Later on, once Amie Lee had returned around 3:00 with a belly-full of ice- cream and three more books ('1000 spells that are most useful', 'Spells for pranksters' and 'Curses for the Paranoid'), she sat down at the table with Nic in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, tell me more about your school in Canada," Nic suggested.  
  
"Well, we have houses, Bear, for brave people, Wolverine for stuck up bitches like me, Rabbit for loyal people, and Eagle for smart people... We have Quidditch teams, but they really suck and it's really boring. The food's awesome, though. Some of the teachers are a pain the ass, unfortunately," Amie Lee said, bored.  
  
"We have the same thing for houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We have excellent Quidditch there. Slytherin has won since I've been at Hogwarts, thanks to that Harry Potter kid for getting himself injured every year," Nic smiled to himself.  
  
"You mean the real Harry Potter? The-Kid-Who-Just-Doesn't-Die?" Amie Lee asked, highly interested.  
  
"Yep, I like The-Kid-Who-Just-Doesn't-Die better than The-Boy-Who-Lived," Nic's smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Yah, so, what year are you in? And which House? And while we are at it, what House is Harry Potter in?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"I'm going into my third year as a member of Slytherin. Harry Potter is a 'Gryffindor'," He said, slightly annoyed about the Harry Potter part.  
  
"Is Slytherin for nice people, cause you seem kinda nice." Amie Lee said with a sweet innocent smile...  
  
"First of all, I'm only nice to the people I don't hate, second of all, I can tell that smile is fake, and third of all, Slytherin is for people like you."  
  
"What do you mean people like me?" Amie Lee said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sarcastic Bitches."  
  
"Oh, ok," She said, unfazed.  
  
"So are you a Quidditch player?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, I haven't ridden a broom since first year, would be fun though. I've always wanted to be a beater."  
  
"Well there's a position open for a chaser and a beater this year."  
  
"So? It's not like I'm going to get it... Besides I don't even have my own broom."  
  
"Well, you've got all that money, why not buy that Firebolt in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"A, 'cause I won't use it, B, 'cause I wouldn't have enough money. Now drop it."  
  
"Ok, calm down," Nic said.  
  
"Wait a second. You said that you were only nice to people you don't hate, a few seconds back..." Amie Lee raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no, not that way," He said, holding his hands up in a 'no offence' way.  
  
"Oh, ok," Amie Lee said with humour and disappointment at the same time.  
  
"So, you only have one more day 'till you go to Hogwarts, you excited?"  
  
"You sound like Hagrid... But I guess."  
  
"What do you mean, I sound like Hagrid, that over-grown, animal loving freak?"  
  
"HEY!" Amie Lee stood up and the chair fell back, "Hagrid is a nice human- being, and has a rather cool liking for dangerous creatures, which I find very nice. He is also the only one who is really being nice to me, especially at this moment.!" She glared at him.  
  
Nic looked slightly guilty with himself, but not for Hagrid's sake.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!?!?!" Amie Lee shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, louder.  
  
"That's better, now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
"But it's still early, it isn't even supper!"  
  
"Well then, I'm going to my room to read," Amie said bitterly, and walked to the archway that leads to the pathway to her room.  
  
Once Amie Lee had finally reached her room, she opened the door, where her parcels were still sitting on her bed. She opened up the parcel which contained her books, and began reading 'Dark Magic For Teens.'  
  
At about 5:00, Amie Lee walked down to the bar room in The Leaky Cauldron to look for Hagrid, which was an easy enough task.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid," Amie Lee said as she walked over to the round table Hagrid was sitting at, and sat down.  
  
"Thanks ya, darling," Hagrid said, with appreciation in his eyes.  
  
"For what???" Amie Lee asked, perplexed.  
  
"Me friend at the bar told me about how you stuck up for me, in front of that guy who works here. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, um, no problem. You're about the only friend I have here, and possibly that Nic guy, if he wouldn't diss my other friends. I also stick up for my friends."  
  
"You're very loyal, I wouldn't be surprised if you were in Hufflepuff or maybe Gryffindor."  
  
"Um, I wouldn't get your hopes up, Hagrid," Amie Lee muttered.  
  
"So, hows about we eat supper now. Oh, and tomorrow you get to travel to Hogwarts, so you better make sure you're ready after."  
  
"Alright," Amie Lee said.  
  
They ate baked potatoes and stew beef that night and afterwards, Amie Lee trudged up to her room as Hagrid began talking to strangers in the pub.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee opened the golden door knob of number 45 and walked in. She walked into the dimly lit room and walked over to where her cat was curled up. She sat on the bed beside him and began to pet him.  
  
"Are you excited Tigger?" She asked her cat.  
  
"MEOOOW!" He said.  
  
"I think that was a yes, then," Amie Lee sighed, "I don't know why I'm not excited... I should be, I mean this is a once in a life time opportunity, but I have a feeling that my life is going to change to much around here. Like, I don't have Mage or Crimson..."  
  
Amie Lee let a silent tear fall from her eye onto the bed, then was interrupted by a bang on the door. Amie Lee reluctantly came over to the dark oak doors and opened them. Hagrid stared back at her through the doorway.  
  
"Just making sure that you're all packed there, missy," Hagrid said.  
  
"Yep, all packed up," Amie Lee lied.  
  
"A'right 'en, I'll be down in the pub if ya need me."  
  
"Right."  
  
The door closed and Amie Lee decided to start packing her books and everything in her truck before she forgot and had to hustle in the morning. Just as she was finished she heard another knock at the door.  
  
"Hagrid, I already told you I already pack-" Amie said as she opened the door only to find Nic starting back at her instead of Hagrid.  
  
"What do you want?" Amie Lee said bitterly.  
  
"Well, I came to apologize," Nic said slyly.  
  
"Ya, right... Sure you did. I don't think a Slytherin would apologize, you know. They're suppose to be stuck up bitches. Like me."  
  
"I know, I know. I just, well, I kinda like you and I really don't want to hurt your feelings, it's just that I can't help the way I am, you know. I am a Slytherin, after all."  
  
"Well, alright," Amie Lee began, "Like me, now, do ya?" Amie Lee smirked.  
  
"Well, sorta..."  
  
"So, will you save me a place in your compartment after I come back from the Prefect's one?"  
  
"Sure, but why are you going to the Prefect's compartment?"  
  
"For further instructions and crap. They didn't tell me much in my letter that they sent to me about this stupid Exchange Program."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Do you wanna come in?" Amie Lee asked, "It's kinda awkward just standing here with the door open."  
  
"Alright," He said as he closed the door behind him. He turned the desk chair around and faced it to the bed to where Amie Lee was now sitting.  
  
"So, you are all packed now, aren't you?" Nic said looking at her open truck at the head of her bed.  
  
"Yep," She scrambled over to shove the rest of things inside and close it.  
  
"So, do you have to stay in the Prefects compartment the whole time?" Nic asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then you can come and hang out with me and my friends, in our compartment." Nic smiled.  
  
Amie Lee blushed, and looked seemingly at the floor.  
  
"I guess I better get going," Nic said walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait-" Amie Lee began to say.  
  
"Yes?" he interrupted her.  
  
"I--um, er," Amie Lee tried to speak proper words, but they wouldn't come out.  
  
Suddenly Nic came back over to her so that they faced each other, their faces only inches away.  
  
"I," Amie Lee began nervously, "I kinda like you too, you know. Even though I haven't known you long, and if we are in the same house or even if we aren't, I still wanna get to know you, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin," Nic smiled, still inches away from her face.  
  
"So are you---um, er gonna go now?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Just after one more thing," Nic said as he leaned in closer, and kissed her...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the one window. She looked at her watch, it was 9:00. The train was leaving in an hour!! She quickly jumped up and changed into her clothes that she had worn yesterday. She grabbed her truck and her guitar and her cat followed her out of the room.  
  
Amie Lee took at least 5 minutes to get down to The Leaky Cauldron's main room where she found Hagrid already waiting for her.  
  
"Come on then, let's go, I'll carry yeh trunk for ya, miss," Hagrid said in a hurry, "We're gonna be late, come on!"  
  
Hagrid grabbed the heavy trunk with ease, and the two of the walked out of The Leaky Cauldron followed by Amie Lee's orange tabby cat, Tigger.  
  
Hagrid and Amie Lee basically jogged to the train station in silence, they finally arrive around 10:15 at the London train station. Hagrid lead Amie Lee up to the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Just run this wall here, and that's where the platform be. You got yer ticket?"  
  
"Yep, should be in my pocket," Amie Lee answered.  
  
"Ok then. I best be leaving you now. I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." Hagrid said with a smile, followed by a bear hug, lifting Amie Lee off the ground, then Hagrid walked away.  
  
Amie Lee walked thought the portal, bass guitar on her back, trunk dragging behind and Tigger followed closely by. When she came out she saw it, the Hogwarts Express.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
After packing her stuff away in Nic's compartment, she headed away to the Prefect's at the head of the train. She slowly walked into the door. Looking around at everyone who was in there. She noticed a red haired boy with a HB badge on his cloak and several other people in the compartment. She supposed that the boys badge must have stood for Head Boy.  
  
"This is the Prefect compartment, right?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, and who are you?" the red headed boy asked, slightly perplexed at her chosen attire.  
  
"I'm Amie Lee Corbett, the exchange student from Canada."  
  
"OH!" the red headed boy, "How good, one of our exchange students is here! I'm Percy Weasley, I'm Head Boy. All I have to tell you really is that you have to be sorted, and you have to take the traditional ride across the lake. First years do it, but its tradition and you need to be sorted the proper way. Your luggage will be brought up for you, so no need to worry about anything. That's all."  
  
"Ok, cool. Can I go now?" Amie Lee asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, you can," Percy said.  
  
Amie Lee began to open the door, when Percy came up to her and whispered something in her ear, "Since your new here and all, I suggest that you stay away from my brothers, Fred and George. They aren't the type that you want to hang around with if you want to achieve anything. They're pranksters."  
  
Amie Lee just looked at him, annoyed, she'd rather hang out with them than this over ambitious prick, so she went out of the door and made her way to Nic's compartment.  
  
Amie Lee walked down the long hall as the train moved on; she finally reached the compartment that Nic had shown Amie Lee where he was. She slide the door open and walked in.  
  
"Hey," Amie Lee said, followed by stares. She noticed three other people other than Nic in the compartment. Two boys who were the largest human beings, other than Hagrid, that she had ever seen, and a pale faced boy with sleek platinum hair were staring at her. Her cat was sitting beside Nic, but she guessed that they were staring at her clothes.  
  
"Oh, hey, Amie Lee," Nic said with a smile, as Amie Lee picked her cat up moved him over and sat beside Nic.  
  
"Your friends look like they've never seen someone dressed like me before," Amie whispered to Nic, noting her spike jewelry and dark appearance.  
  
"Wow, you've landed something here now," said the platinum haired boy nudging Nic.  
  
Amie Lee glared at him, with and a sneer and said, "My name is Amie Lee you know,"  
  
"Ahem," Nic coughed, trying to break the mood, "Amie Lee, this is Draco Malfoy," pointing to the platinum haired boy, "And they are Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed towards the two thick boys. He then whispered to Amie Lee so that the others couldn't hear, "They're more of Malfoy's friends, or rather followers, so don't worry, I don't hang around with them often."  
  
"Um, ok then."  
  
"We'll be off Nic," Malfoy said, "Got to go see what Ol' Scar Face is up to." And with that they left... Which left Amie Lee and Nic alone.  
  
Amie Lee moved to the other side of the compartment, across from Nic. Which is where she stared out the blurry window covered by rain.  
  
"So... I guess I'm gonna put on my robe then," Amie Lee said as she reached into her trunk grabbed a robe and put it on, "There, done."  
  
"I guess I will, too," Nic said, who did the exact same.  
  
A little while past, the rain continued getting steadier, the sky getting darker, and the room was still silent.  
  
"I'm bored..." Amie Lee said.  
  
"Me too," Nic followed, there was an awkward silence.  
  
Suddenly the train fell to a halt, and all the lights went out. Amie Lee could hear a trunk fall of the rack and onto the floor. Amie Lee also heard a loud 'MEOW' somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Nic?!" Amie Lee said, slightly confused, "Does this happen regularly?"  
  
"No, where are you? It's really dark."  
  
"No really... I haven't noticed... I'm over here," Amie Lee said stretching her arms out looking for him. She could hear him shuffling around, too. She hit the wall a couple of times, until they finally banged heads.  
  
"OW!" Amie Lee shouted, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry," Nic blurted out.  
  
"You better be," Amie Lee said angrily.  
  
"Where are you again?"  
  
"Over here," Amie Lee lifted her hands up and felt around, accidentally poking her finger in his eye, "Sorry!"  
  
"Ow, but here, grab my hand," Nic said, looking around for hers, once he finally found it, they looked for their seats and sat down. Amie and Nic still held each other hands tightly, listening to the rain outside. Tigger, her cat, was heard meowing loudly by the window. Amie Lee decided to leave him where he was.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Suddenly, their compartment door slid open.  
  
"Who's there?" Amie Lee asked, boldly. There was no answer, only a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"A Dementor!" Nic gasped. The two sat there, breathing quickly in fear. Amie Lee felt the darkness close in and horrible images started to play in her mind. School without Mage and Crimson... Mage and Crimson lying there, covered in blood... The Dark Mark hovering over her home...  
  
As quickly as it came, it all past.  
  
"Where is it?" Amie Lee asked.  
  
"It left."  
  
Suddenly all the lights came back on and the train began moving again. Amie Lee looked at Nic, his hand tightly in hers, she smiled, "Were you worried about me?"  
  
"Of course!" Nic said with a grin, he began to lean in to kiss her when...  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" An even paler Malfoy asked, too busy to notice what Amie Lee and Nic were about to do. He scrambled into the compartment followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You don't seem too happy about it, do you Malfoy. There was this Dementor, though," Amie Lee said with a smirk.  
  
Hearing this Malfoy fixed up his composure, "What do you mean, love-birds?" he sneered looking at Amie and Nic holding hands. They broke there hands apart. Amie Lee glared at him once more, then added;  
  
"Dementors. Creatures that suck the happiness out of you. Surely you know what they are?"  
  
"I know what Dementors are. What do you mean by Dementors where here?" Malfoy asked. Amie Lee just raised her eyebrows and ignored him. The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence, or with an occasional 'meow'.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee got off the train and held her cloak over top of her head as the rain poured down.  
  
"First years, this way," Hagrid called above the crowd, holding a lantern.  
  
Amie Lee followed the small crowd of first years towards Hagrid and followed then into a bunch of boats. Amie Lee, along with two first years, sat in a boat. Once everyone had gotten inside, the boats started heading towards the Hogwarts Castle across the lake by there own accord.  
  
Amie Lee smiled; she loved the rain, and would rather not have the weather any other way. Plus she enjoyed watching everyone shiver and groan with protest as they floated across the lake.  
  
Amie Lee could see the Hogwarts Castle coming closer, and it was such a beautiful sight, even with all the rain, she felt that she was very lucky to come to such a wonderful place. Suddenly her thoughts were broken when the boats came to a stop at the end of the lake and Hagrid led the first years up towards the castle.  
  
Once they all reached the castle and all were waiting outside the Great Hall doors, Amie Lee began looking around for the other exchange students, since she had not seen them yet. She looked for taller heads among all the little midgets and found one head of wavy brown hair....  
  
"MAGE?!" Amie Lee called out.  
  
'Mage' Leigh turned around and saw her friend standing there.  
  
"AMIE LEE!!" Mage called back as they pushed back the crowd of first years away and hugged each other.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't get to see you again 'till the summer."  
  
"Me too! I suppose your here with a scholarship?" Mage asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm glad your here, I've missed you a lot. Still, Crimson isn't here."  
  
"Yah she is. She's over there," Mage pointed at a black haired girl, barely taller than the first years within the crowd, "she isn't very tall, remember."  
  
"I know!" Amie Lee said happily, she was so glad that her friends were with her, but slightly surprised that they had also won a scholarship.  
  
Amie Lee's happiness was interrupted by a witch dress in emerald robes and her hair in a tight bun.  
  
"Welcome," she began, "I am Professor McGonagall, the Head of the House of Gryffindor. In Hogwarts, there is a points system. Points will be given to your House for accomplishments, and points will be taken away for misbehavior. As most of you probably already know, there are four Houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Soon enough, you will be Sorted into your proper House. We will be ready for you in a moment, all the first years please file into a line, and the exchange students please wait out here while we sort the first years, you will be introduced."  
  
With that, the witch lead the first years into the Great Hall and left the three girls standing there, with excitement and happiness.  
  
"I can't believe it," Crimson said, "We thought we'd never see you again!"  
  
The girls could hear on and off cheering coming from within the hall.  
  
The witch came back, looking sterner this time, "We are ready," She said, and led the three girls in.  
  
The three of them walked in, followed by stares, and whispers.  
  
"Look at them 'Mione," A red haired boy began, "they all look like punks or trouble makers or something."  
  
"And we're to talk, Ron. They are from Canada, you know. Maybe that's the way they dress there," A bushy haired brunette girl said.  
  
"Besides, if there trouble makers, we like 'em already!" Two identical red haired boys said.  
  
The girls ignored the whispers and walked up to the head of the room, where a long table full of older witches and wizards stood. A wizard sitting in the middle of the table, stood up. He was very old looking and had long white hair and beard that reached the floor, and he peered at the three witches through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Welcome, my foreign friends. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. We will now begin the sorting ceremony," The wizard with the long beard spoke.  
  
The three girls all walked up to a stool with an old ripped and torn hat on it. McGonagall ripped out a parchment from her cloak and opened it, "Mitchell, Lee."  
  
Crimson walked up to the stool as McGonagall lifted the hat, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. Crimson sat there for a while...  
  
'Ah Crimson? Is that what they call you,' Crimson could hear voices in her head.  
  
'Yes, I suppose you're the Sorting Hat, and your figure out which House I go in, right?' Crimson thought in her head.  
  
'Yes,'  
  
'Well, I wanna play a little joke.'  
  
'Sure, I need some excitement.' The hat spoke into her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Amie Lee watched Crimson sit there for awhile; she looked as though she was thinking.  
  
"Have you come to you conclusion yet, Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore asked the hat.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed.  
  
There were numerous cheers from the Hufflepuff table, and venomous stares from Amie Lee, who knew that Hufflepuff was definitely the opposite of her friend's personality. The cheers died down once they noticed that Crimson had not yet gotten up from her seat.  
  
"JUST JOKING!" The hat cried.  
  
Everyone was shocked; the hat had a sense of humour? This had never happened before, but, being a hat, must get pretty boring.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried again.  
  
There were even louder cheers from Slytherin table, as the Crimson sat up and the hat was taken off her head, she headed over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Mage, Leigh," McGonagall called next.  
  
Mage walked up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head as she sat down.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried almost at once.  
  
More cheers erupted from the table of the Slytherins. And Crimson patted her friend on the back as she sat down.  
  
"Corbett, Amie Lee." McGonagall cried next.  
  
Amie Lee walked up to the stool and the hat was place on her head. She looked around; she could see Nic sitting at the table giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Voices began to fill Amie Lee's head.  
  
'Ah, interesting mind you have here.' the voice in her head began.  
  
'Um... Thanks.' she thought back inside her head.  
  
'You're very difficult. Traits from all Houses.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Loyalty, bravery, cleverness, desire to succeed, and not to mention you're a huge bitch, but still you are kind at moments and to the ones who matter most. You are also one who doesn't follow rules very well....'  
  
'So... What house am I in?'  
  
'I think it shall be.....'  
  
Everyone looked at the hat, as it looked about to open its mouth to speak.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A/N: Hey, hope you liked this chapter, REVIEW PLZ!!! Any comments and so on just leave it in the review. And maybe the House Amie Lee is in might be different than you expect...  
  
[Beta'd by Mage Kitty... Or Mage Leigh... Or whatever... Any mistakes are the author's fault, not mine... She's the one with terrible grammar and she gives it to a fifteen year old to fix up... Hopefully it makes more sense now...] 


End file.
